echoivalicerpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Creating Your Character
Name: Try to stick to a name that would fit within the setting and culture. If you need help deciding a name, feel free to ask. Race: See Races. Age: Gender: Males and females enjoy mostly even footing in Ivalice, with the noted exception being the Kooka cultures. Sexuality: Their sexual orientation, pretty self-explanatory. If they're a child, don't go into it, please. Residence: Where they currently reside, whether they're on the road or living there. Include both the city and nation. Affiliation: Are they part of one of the organizations within Ivalice, for example, the Kiltas Church or a band of Sky Pirates? Occupation: What is their job, if they have one? What is their rank? Religion: What creed does your character follow, if any? See Religions of Ivalice, though there are other minor religions, and you are not restricted to those. Class: See Classes. Gear: Just list their gear. Be reasonable and only use weapons and armors that would exist in Ivalice. You don't need to restrict yourself to game gear; in fact, it is better if you don't use specific names from the game, as some of that is unique, and the others just have names for the sake of the game. Appearance: What does your character look like? Be as specific as you can, so that people have a clear picture of what your character looks like. Personality: This section is optional. Some people work better without writing out a personality. This is how your character interacts and reacts, their hobbies, etc. History: This is your character's story. How were they raised? How did they get where they are? Do they have any training? Etc. Application: For canon characters. This is where you write as the character, showing to the mods that you can get into their mind. You may opt to go for the history/appearance/personality profile instead. Player's Pen Name: Contact: Personal Message, E-Mail, Messenger...post up how we can contact you. DO NOT put your address or anything else that could reveal your offline identity. We want people to keep safe. Roleplay Experience: How long have you been roleplaying? What types of roleplay have you done before? Language(s): What is your first language? Do you speak any other languages? Don't be ashamed if English isn't your first language. As long as we can understand you, and you can understand us, you can roleplay with us. :) How did you find us?: Did you find us via Google? Another site? Some other way? If you found us via a site, feel free to link it in here. Roleplay Sample: This is a sample of your writing. Can be from anything, as long as it is prose. Submitting Your Profile It is suggested that you type up your profile in PageFour, Wordpad, MS Word, SimpleText, GoogleDocs, or whatever other word processor you have. This way, you can have it on hand in case your browser errs, or it does not go through. If you don't have these at your disposal, or aren't able to save on your computer, or just prefer to type it up in the post box, feel free to, and if you need to submit it before it's done, just put "(WIP)" in the topic title. Post the profile in New Characters with the character's first, and last (if applicable) name as the title. Wait for it to be approved. When it is approved, a staff member will say it's approved and move it to the proper subforum. If there are corrections that need to be made, he or she will note them. This may take time, depending on your character idea and how long your profile is. As well, if it's a canon, the staff member might want to check with another staffer to make sure. If you have any questions about why your character hasn't been approved or responded to, contact the main admin and he'll let you know. Once approved, you can start roleplaying! And don't forget to have fun, too! ;D Restrictions - - We will not be accepting Aegyl, Garif, Esper, or Occuria characters. - Ancestors of canon characters are not forbidden, but you'll need a good concept. e!